This application is a continuation-in-part application based upon my copending Application Ser. No. 620,070, filed June 13, 1984, and now abandoned, which was a continuation-in-part of my application Ser. No. 590,185, filed Mar. 16, 1984 and now abandoned, both entitled "Touch Controlled Switch For A Lamp Or The Like".
The present invention relates to an electronic power control device which is actuated by a person's touch and controls the electrical power to a lamp or another electrical load.
At the present time several "touch controlled lamp dimmers" are commercially available in which touching an electrically conductive part of the lamp causes the power level to the bulb to change, either continuously or in discrete steps. However, they all require a direct wire connection of the control device to the lamp and the mounting of the touch control device on the outside or inside of the lamp. Consequently, such presently available touch control devices can be used only with the lamps to which they are attached and electrically and/or mechanically connected.